The Mage Huntress
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: What if Lucy was once a part of the Hunters of Artemis? One day she sees a new constellation. As her friends at Fairy Tail figure out her past while the hunters appear asking her to join 's funeral. What will happen?THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY MAGICAL MAGES ONLINE!


**The Mage Huntress**

**Summery: What if Lucy was once a part of the Hunters of Artemis? One day she sees a new constellation. As her friends at Fairy Tail figure out her past while the hunters appear asking her to join ? funeral. What will happen?**

**I know I should be updating but I got this in my head and I got to write it down so here it is. **

**Lucy's POV**

I snuck out again. While Team Natsu was celebrating another mission completed, I claimed that I was tired and went back home. I feel something wrong tonight. In my other life, when I was a huntress in Earth world's America. Zoe taught her about the stars. I was only five that time and was abandoned by my real father. The hunters found me and I found my family. Only if family was a group a girls who hate men and hunt in the woods. Lady Artemis took me in and I was taught how to fight by Phoebe, Zoe and another huntress named Arabella. But Arabella soon broke her oath. She left. Meanwhile, Zoe taught me about Lady Artemis and Greek Mythology. But when she told me about the constellations…

_~Flash Back~_

"Lucy, the constellation I'm pointing to is Orion. He was with the hunters a few hundred centuries ago. His true intentions were revealed. He was trying to rape us. The only time we were thankful to Apollo who tricked Artemis to kill him." Zoe said.

"Orion is very bad," My five year old self said. Zoe smiled and her eyes twinkled strangely. Her lava-volcano like eyes somehow told me that I was going to be a good huntress one day.

_~Flash Back End~_

I smiled. The turnout was pretty bad. Once Zeus found out about me, having strange powers he didn't know about, he forced Lady Artemis to banish me from the hunters. The hunters cried and wept. I spent my last day there crying. Then Artemis and Zeus dropped me off Earthland portal. Jude and Layla Heartfilla took care of me, and then you know the rest.

I looked at the stars. There was a new constellation in the sky, one that looked exactly like Zoe. The truth dawned me. Zoe died and was turned into a constellation. Only the best heroes were turned into constellations. Except Orion. Lady Artemis regretted her action of turning Orion into a constellation. Without me knowing, tears were streaming down my face. I ran home and collapsed on my bed.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Luce, were you crying?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu get out my house, I'm not in the mood." I muttered. My eyes were bloodshot and tired of crying. Natsu didn't budge.

"Stubborn idiotic males" I muttered. I grabbed my bow and grabbed a punching arrow. I shot it with my eyes closed. Hearing Natsu's scream satisfied me. My skills were still not dull. Bullseye. I quickly got up and changed for the day. Putting on light makeup to cover my bloodshot eyes.

"Tadaima!" I fake cheerfully yelled.

"Tadaima Lucy!" I saw Natsu with a black eye.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know that you can really shoot!"

"Since when were you good with the bow?"

"Why not try out Gun Magic?"

"Try out for Foire's Bullseye show!"

I sensed someone coming with my hunting skills.

"Mira? Can I have a strawberry milkshake and a water?" I asked.

"Sure but what's wrong? Your aura seems different." She handed me my drinks.

"IS LUCY HERE?!" A group of girls wearing all silver with bows and arrows and knives. I recognized most of them but on stood out of the rest. She had eyes like Zeus and gothic. She wore a circlet on her head. She looked new. My worst suspicions were right. Zoe died.

"Phoebe! I'm here!" I yelled hugging her.

"Lucy, you've changed."

"Yeah I did. I doubt that the old hunters recognize me anymore. So why is there a new lieutenant? Did Zoe die?" I asked.

"Yeah, the new lieutenant is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Thalia! Meet my best friend!" Phoebe yelled. The girl came forward.

"Hey! My name is Thalia, daughter of to meet you! How do you know Phoebe?" Thalia asked.

"I was once a part of the hunt. But Zeus banished me into this world." I said. "Joined at five years old." Thalia cursed and I heard some thunder rumble.

"Sorry about my father. We would like you to go to Zoe's funeral."

"Sure! Let me grab my bow and arrows. Please wait for me!" I ran.

"Wait! We are coming too!"

We all arrived at my house. I went in. I grabbed my stuff and left.

"BYE FAIRY TAIL! I'M LEAVING ON VACATION FOR 5WEEKS!" I yelled in the guild.

"Wait Luce, can we come too?" my team asked.

"Well, it's kind of private. I'm doing some work" I responded. "Bye Levy! Bye Wendy! Bye Erza! Etc…"

We summoned a portal back to Earth World. I wore a cloak covering my face.

**Teleport: America, NYC, Camp Half-Blood!**

We arrived. Campers pointed fingers at me.

"Thalia!" a blonde, gray eyed girl hugged Thalia. We went to Artemis' cabin to put our supplies there.

"Let's go to the archery!" some hunters said. We went there.

"New girl, I challenge you to a archery contest." A blonde blue eyed boy said. Probably Apollo's.

"Idiot boy, do you wish to challenge a hunter who has been with the hunters 10 years?" I asked sweetly.

"Then why don't you show your face so we can trust you"

"I don't listen to idiot boys but if I win, Apollo cabin are the servants to the Hunters of Artemis for 2 years."

"OHHHHH…..BURN…" the crowd said.

"Shut it. Let's start"

5

4

3

2

1

BEGIN!

I concentrated with my bow and shot arrow after arrow.

"As expected of Zoe's apprentence." The hunters muttered. Soon all of my arrows were gone and so were the boy's. The boy missed some while I split arrow after arrow. The hunters cheered knowing that the Apollo cabin is going to be their servants.

**0o0o0o0o**

**I have to go now so that's it. Please Review!**

**I am Asuna Of Knights Of Blood**

**-_- ASIAN FACE**


End file.
